Never
by Ayrki
Summary: After Dan runs away, Nora considers and responds to Nikki's question. Mid-Pilot.


**-Title-** Never

**-Author-** Tristian Makhai

**-Fandom-** Nikki & Nora

**-Disclaimer-** Nikki & Nora are the property of Nancylee Myatt and Warner Bros. Television. No infringement intended. All subsequent character backgrounds and or imagined personalities the product of a deranged mind.

**-Pairing-** All rather obvious, you know...Nikki/Nora

**-Warnings or Spoilers-** Watch the pilot and there's nothing to be spoiled. Oh, and: Here there be overt Lesbian Tendencies! ...not that any of you will give a wit about it. :p

**-Feedback-** Always appreciated

**-Summary-** After Dan runs away, Nora considers and responds to Nikki's question. Mid-Pilot.

**-Rating-** I'm shit at this, guessing PG

**-Notes-** Major props to Diz for introducing me to this, and playing editor, mad love to poor Sasha stuck listening to me obsess, and serious kudos to Ralst for making this available to all of us. This'd be my first attempt in this, so it's probably a learning curve, but god am I enjoying the process of learning those curves. ...uh...I mean...

Her eyes followed the retreating figure, lingering over the dark skin and rather appealing definition to the muscle tone beneath it. God knew where the impulse came from, but in a rare moment of recklessness, Nora acted upon it as she mused with casual neglect, "You might not blame me..." The detective set down both cups and plucked Nikki's from her hands, reaching around the brunette to set them in the bed of the car as she stepped close and rest her hands on the tailgate, her body brushing close and near in an uncharacteristically public display as she effectively trapped her partner. "But that would mean actually having to touch him." Green eyes damned near danced with wicked mischief Nikki normally experienced only in the privacy of their home and its presence startled the hell out of her pleasantly, arresting any thought or reaction. "And while I like Dan, the fun of him and me was the purely physical fascination. Nice to look at-" her eyes glanced over Nikki's shoulder towards the man's now absent form. "But all attraction's gone when it comes to the reality of having to do that."

Her body leaned into her partner's, completely and deliberately oblivious of everything else but the woman between her and the car. "Now, _your_ body..." Her right hand left the metal frame to curl over the curve of Nikki's hip, her fingers tugging on the fabric snug against her body, seeking the warm skin beneath. As her fingers spread and palm pressed against the silken flesh, the detective felt the half-paralysed woman suck in a sharp breath, her stomach jumping beneath the unexpected touch. "Yours, I have **no** issue touching. It's all physical with you too, but-" Her head tilted to the side a touch, the softest expression falling over her tanned features as honest emotion exposed itself clearly.

"There's everything else." Nora's voice was soft enough to break her lover's heart, gentle and simple in its honesty; the blonde might hide her nature from everyone else, but was utterly candid with her partner, even with her heart. "That is not a one time in the sack thing. And every time I touch you I can't stop and get lost in you so easily."

Nikki's whimper caught in her throat as her brain refused to process little beyond the heat of Nora's body and the feel of a calloused hand stroking her stomach, the effect not simply from her partner's forwardness but the blonde's proximity as well. For several seconds all she could do was stare and try to remember breathing as more than just a dim memory as Nora's hand slid around to the small of her back, tugging her flush against her shorter body. Somewhere in the back of her consciousness, Nikki chortled in glee, even if it was half-indignant; under normal circumstances, she took lead in their mutual seduction, deliberately terrorising the shorter woman -something they were both comfortable with. But when Nora took charge? Well, she loved every second of it; it just took a hell of a long time for her brain to come back to itself in order to revel in it completely.

"Uhh." Startled brown eyes blinked as the daze began to ease into an expression that still contained the shock and stark arousal tearing rampant through the detective. Her throat was thick with raw want, making the process of swallowing a tight one as she fought to react. Reflexively, her hands fisted in Nora's jacket, the response mere muscle memory instead of intentional action.

The sound of Nora's chuckle was like liquid velvet and absolute sin washing over Nikki's hyper-aware senses as the blonde grinned wickedly, recognising the look of total stupefaction on her partner. It wasn't a constant pleasure, having Nikki so utterly paralysed and completely pliable, but when she chose to take up the challenge, Nora made damn sure to rise to the occasion. Nikki never disappointed in her reaction either, and that was one of the things that made them so amazing together. In everything, not just work and loving each other, but even in their friendship and in wanting each other, they were equal.

Nikki drove her insane constantly, slowly working her up over the day with provocative comments and deceptive little touches, finally pouncing on the blonde as soon as they were barely inside the door or even just alone, all but ravishing her on the spot. And it was still near on perpetual, despite the length of their relationship; maybe it was a side-effect of always being indulged as a child, but Nikki Beaumont was insatiable. Half the game, however, was Nora's lack of response, the way she'd shrug off the arousal and simply roll her eyes at one obscene proposition or the other worded in the vulgar language few suspected a city councilman's daughter had any business in knowing. Her legendary, icy control kept it at bay and allowed the blonde to tease in return, knowing that every lack of response simply incensed Nikki into yet another provocation.

It was when Nora took charge and actively participated in the seduction that explosive results were had; Nikki had less self-discipline, her more uninhibited nature taking over. The younger woman wasn't just used to having her desires indulged, but simply was in possession of an impulsive nature, and Nora was *not* above taking advantage of it. With a single, intent look, the blonde could metaphorically bring her lover to her knees with the blast of hot arousal it sent flaring through her blood, as she remained in cool, amused control. It was probably a very good thing they didn't spend as much time at their desks as some wanted them to; her head still hurt from the damn filing cabinet...

As she took a step back, Nora continued to watch the cascade of emotion and reaction as it played itself out across her partner's very expressive face, the barest hint of a smirk caressing her own lips. Dark eyes slid shut, doing little to conceal the want starkly displayed in the gorgeous mixture of browns. Poor Nikki was all but shaking with craving, the tremor running through her fisted hands as they still gripped at the blonde's coat.

Her eyes remained shut as she fought in vain to scavenge /some/ form of control and composure, but the heat of Nora's body still so close to her own made it impossible. Even though she tried, Nikki knew all too well she was next to useless so long as the need remained, and as long as Nora was within her line of sight, that wouldn't change. Hell, even if the blonde were across the city, it would be a battle and a half to retain any sort of higher cognitive ability! Goddamn Nora! She knew what in the hell she did to her!

Raw, unrestrained need coiled deep in her belly, igniting along all her nerves, as pure arousal thundered through her system. There was no way she could think like this, not when all she could feel was Nora's breath against her throat, her hips maddeningly close, her thigh making the ache between her own worse, undeniable and powerful. God, how she wanted her, and knowing her lover, it was time to go back to work.

"C'mon." A hand slid into hers, fingers weaving between her own as Nora gave a slight tug, the motion encouraging Nikki to observe her partner once again. "Let's get you taken care of," the words were low as the shorter woman led her around to the passenger seat.

"Huh?" Her befuddlement was made most obvious by the outright lack of comprehension and provoked a grin of perverse amusement.

"It's a Saturday, honey, and after the last couple of days, do you really think I'm going to the damn office? Dan's move now; all we can do is wait for those results, and I am not spending it at a desk. Especially not now that I've gone and taken the time to get you all worked up." Her grin was wicked and filled with mischief as she pulled the door open and released Nikki's hand.

"You never planned to go into the office, did you?" Nora simply grinned even wider in response. "You planned this all along."

At that, the blonde laughed and shook her head. "No, but how could I pass up the opportunity to spend a late Saturday morning in bed with you?"

"Uh-huh." Nikki had to laugh, shaking her head softly as she glanced up at her partner. "You're dreadful." Everything from a moment ago was all still there, and ready to be ignited in the split instant it wouldn't even take, but for a brief moment allowed by Nora moving the car door between them as a barrier, she could actually function. Only marginally however, as she found to her disgust, solidly smacking her head getting in, provoking a bark of laughter from her partner.


End file.
